The present invention relates generally to telephone answering devices and more particularly to such devices capable of immediately playing back an incoming message from a calling party without rewinding an incoming message tape.
Conventional telephone answering devices use various recording medium mechanisms for recording incoming messages. Most of said mechanisms require an operation of rewinding the incoming message tape to a certain position in order to play back the message. Thus, it takes much time at the time of message playback, in spite of a high rewinding speed to the beginning of the tape. Further, according to a driving circuit which is disclosed in JAPAN No. S43-18722 B1 invented by the same Applicant, the incoming messages are dubbed onto another tape so that there is no need of rewinding a message tape at the time of playback of the incoming messages. However, said driving circuit has a very complicated arrangement and so it is not suitable to use for home telephone answering devices.